the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Groa Volva
A Titanforged Sorceress who participated in the war against the Black Empire and who eventually took to recording her own record of history along with her knowledge of runes and magic. She left her legacy in the form of the "Tome of Volva", later known as the Grand Book of the Runekeepers. Characteristics As befitting a Titanforged from her time period, her body was a solid silver in color and metallic to boot. Her similarly metallic hair shimmered slightly with magic and was braided behind her with bands of titansteel. Upon her body, was a great deal of runes carved into her flesh that all glowed a soft blue, the same color of her eyes. She was well known for her natural curiosity and distrusting nature of her fellow Titanforged, a combo that led her to distance herself from the Vrykul factions and to eventually work against the Keeper Loken. The runic markings serve to help her focus her magic, provide protection, and to actually keep her alive. Equipment The most potent possession is her spellbook and tome, forged by the Frost Giant smith, Vord Icebellow. It has limitless pages and contained her version of the history of the world thus far along with her knowledge of magic and runes. It would eventually be called the Grand Book of the Runekeepers. The tome is currently in the hands of the Dreadlord, Nerothos. Vordvoa, or the "All Purpose Wand" is the personal weapon of Volva, it is large enough to be used as a short staff for a dwarf. As the name suggests, it has a wide array of magical uses, different enchantments, but the total amount of uses is unknown. The True Library is a unique magical item, and besides her book, her greatest achievement. It is a inter-dimensional library that is accessible by the "Door" of sorts. The door is the magical item itself and can be placed on any surface in order to open the door and enter the library. The door CANNOT be removed while a living being is inside, but it can be closed and even barricaded to prevent a creature inside from leaving. The Scribe of Volva is her final object of note, it's a floating book that actively writes down notes Volva makes mentally, even subconsciously. It was specifically created to aid her in recalling the visions she had but didn't personally recall. History Created in the later stages of the war against the Black Empire, she served in Ulduar faithfully until she started receiving visions of the future. Not knowing of what to do with them, and believing them set in stone no matter her course of action, exiled herself from the Titan City, taking her newly created Book and her apprentice, Aurvandil, and the rest of her gear with her. Thus she started rewriting the history of the world as she knew it, including notes of her visions, due to what she feared the future would bring, of Loken's betrayal and hope to silence all knowledge of his betrayal. She did not however, take this information to the other Keepers, having gained visions of their corruption and fall as well, but when Tyr's exodus began, she worked against Loken and was mortally wounded by his servants in return. She charged her apprentice with the tome, who had since taken his own apprentice, an Earthen by the name of Highhelm, and the rest of her items. Aurvandil did as she requested and left with Tyr south, unlike most of the vrykul, he continued south with them after Tyr's death and willingly watched over the Earthen outside of stasis. He would be taken by the curse of flesh and would die of old age. Legacy Her legacy lived on for a very long time, until the fall of the Runekeeper Order at the hands of Nerothos... twice. Her other magical gear, the Scribe, Library, Wand, and others, are still missing and scattered across the world since the fall of the first Runekeeper Order during the War of the Three Hammers. Category:NPC